


blood in the streets of paris (sangue per le strade di parigi)

by stregaratto (witchrat)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery, Soul Bond
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchrat/pseuds/stregaratto
Summary: La porta si apre e sulla soglia, con gli occhi sbarrati, c'è Enjolras. Ha sangue sulla maglia e sulle mani e —dio, pensa Grantaire — sullabocca.Per quanto fosse chiassoso un attimo fa, battendo sulla porta di Grantaire, Enjolras non sembra riuscire a trovare la voce. Guarda oltre Grantaire al piccolo appartamento come se fosse completamente fuori dalla sua portata e Grantairesa, con comprensione che sboccia in lui come il dolore di un calcio nello stomaco, di cosa Enjolras ha bisogno.“Puoi entrare,” dice, e tiene la porta spalancata.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/Éponine Thénardier, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	blood in the streets of paris (sangue per le strade di parigi)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blood in the streets of paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094670) by [moogle62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle62/pseuds/moogle62). 



> Note dell'autrice originale:
> 
> SENTITE io volevo solo scrivere qualcosa in cui Enjolras piange e non so come mi sono ritrovata con questa vampire au. SE SAPESSI COME, NON SAREMMO TUTTI QUI OGGI. A ogni modo eccoci qua ed eccola qua e la posto come WIP per costringermi a terminare 'sta dannata cosa. Ho provato a taggare per l'intera fic piuttosto che per parti quindi se qualcosa è taggato ma non succede subito, è senza dubbio in arrivo! (soprattutto il piangere. chi credete che io sia.)
> 
> Nonostante tutte... quelle tag, giuro che in realtà questa è una fic stupida e non traumatica in cui si struggono e poi si mettono insieme. GIURO.
> 
> Infinite grazie a laliandra, torakowalski, e nashicreep per essere caduti in questo tunnel insieme a me e per aver nel complesso incoraggiato/consentito che questo continuasse a succedere loro.
> 
> I trigger warnings sono nelle note finali per chi li volesse <3
> 
> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> Questa fic è incompleta, con quattro capitoli pubblicati, ma ho deciso di tradurla lo stesso perché mi piace (ExR e vampiri? è la combo perfetta) e voglio allenare le mie abilità di traduttrice.
> 
> Non ho idea di come sia messo il fandom italiano, se ci sia gente o no. Se ci siete battete un colpo? Questa è la mia prima traduzione pubblicata e ogni tipo di commento/consiglio/feedback è più che gradito :)♥

Per quanto suoni terribilmente cliché, tutto comincia in una notte buia e tempestosa.

Sono le due del mattino e per qualche miracolo Grantaire sta dormendo per davvero. O, _stava_ , prima che qualcuno decidesse che il sonno è sprecato per gli inutili insonni come lui e lo dimostrasse cercando di abbattere la sua porta.

(In seguito, alcuni chiederanno a Grantaire se avrebbe comunque aperto la porta se avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo. Glielo chiederanno in un modo che indica sempre che cercano segreti sporchi, oppositori pagati dalla stampa che sperano in uno scoop. Grantaire non è mai stato il tipo da fare il gioco dei giornalisti e dice loro la verità tutte le volte e a volte solo per far alzare gli occhi al cielo a Enjolras.

Se avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo, avrebbe saputo chi stava bussando e Grantaire aprirebbe sempre la porta per Enjolras.)

L’appartamento di Grantaire è un monolocale, appena grande abbastanza per il suo letto e quello che potrebbe essere generosamente chiamato un cucinotto, ma gli vuole comunque un minuto per barcollare, sonnolento, fino alla porta. La persona dall’altro lato non smette di bussare come se il suo mondo stesse crollando.

“Va _bene_ ,” esclama Grantaire, e la sua voce pare rauca dal sonno anche a se stesso. “ _Arrivo_ , dacci un taglio.” Armeggia per togliere il catenaccio e apre la serratura senza neanche guardare dallo spioncino. Eponine darebbe di matto se fosse qui, ma _non è_ qui quindi Grantaire può essere incosciente quanto vuole.

La porta si apre e sulla soglia, con gli occhi sbarrati, c'è Enjolras. Ha sangue sulla maglia e sulle mani e — _dio_ , pensa Grantaire — sulla _bocca_.

Per quanto fosse chiassoso un attimo fa, battendo sulla porta di Grantaire, Enjolras non sembra riuscire a trovare la voce. Guarda oltre Grantaire al piccolo appartamento come se fosse completamente fuori dalla sua portata e Grantaire _sa_ , con comprensione che sboccia in lui come il dolore di un calcio nello stomaco, di cosa Enjolras ha bisogno.

“Puoi entrare,” dice, e tiene la porta spalancata.

/ /

I vampiri sono esistiti a Parigi da quando esiste una Parigi. Nessuno batte ciglio al riguardo, davvero, non più, ma Enjolras — Enjolras è stato il caposaldo del Movimento per l’Uguaglianza da quando Grantaire lo conosce. Come non-morsi, le loro parole hanno più peso, insiste lui, e per quanto vorrebbero tutti poterlo negare, sanno che è vero. Nessuno dà ascolto a una persona morsa che chiede salari più alti, come nessuno darebbe ascolto a un alcolizzato che implora di avere altro alcool.

Grantaire ha visto Enjolras appena un paio di ore fa al Musain quando l’unico rosso su di lui era la sua giacca, il suo irresistibile richiamo di colore, l’unico sangue su di lui il rossore delle sue guance quando si alzava in piedi per discutere una questione. Adesso, Enjolras entra con passo incerto nell’appartamento di Grantaire e si strofina la bocca con il dorso della mano. È molto pallido e il sangue sulla sua pelle è molto, molto rosso.

_Merda_ , pensa Grantaire, ferventemente, e chiude la porta.

“Io,” comincia a dire Enjolras, a scatti, in netto, terribile contrasto con il suo solito comportamento, “Ero—”

Grantaire scuote la testa. “Non preoccuparti,” dice. “Non ho bisogno di saperlo.” Rimane dov’è, mantiene la distanza che Enjolras ha posto tra loro due. In un angolo della sua mente, nel piccolo, infido spazio che è di solito impegnato a sussurrargli dove si trova la bottiglia più vicina, non vuole allontanarsi dalla porta, dall’uscita disponibile.

Enjolras fa un respiro brusco, tremante e poi un altro. Quando parla, la sua voce è bassa. “Sento l’odore del sangue.”

“Ovvio che lo senti,” dice Grantaire. “Ne sei coperto. Se non riuscissi a sentirne l’odore ci sarebbe probabilmente qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa a parte il fatto che ti sei presentato alla mia porta con l’aspetto di uno uscito da un mattatoio, il che è ovviamente il problema più grande adesso, ma sai com’è. Anche i problemi olfattivi sono problemi. Come si chiama un cane senza naso, eccetera.” È conscio di star vaneggiando ma vabbé, lo fa quando è sotto stress. E in ogni altra occasione. “L’olfatto è importante,” continua. “Non puoi sentire il sapore delle cose se non ne senti l’odore. L’ho letto da qualche parte.”

Alla parola _sapore_ , Enjolras sussulta con il suo intero corpo. “No,” dice. Perfino quell’unica parola sembra ponderata, come se stesse lottando per far uscire ogni sillaba in modo controllato. Tiene i pugni serrati strettamente ai suoi fianchi. “Sento l’odore del tuo sangue.”

Grantaire, già premuto contro la porta, si congela completamente. “Ok,” dice, giusto per dire qualcosa, per distrarsi. “Beh, è tanto terrificante quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare.” Si inumidisce le labbra. È arrivato fino qui, pensa, e chiede, “Che odore ha?”

Enjolras ride come qualcosa che si frantuma. “Buono,” ammette, sollevando una mano per coprirsi gli occhi. “Ha un buon odore.”

Beh, _fantastico_.

Tra tutti i modi in cui Grantaire ha immaginato che Enjolras potesse presentarsi al suo appartamento nel mezzo della notte e dirgli che ha un buon odore — dei quali esiste una varietà più vasta di quanto Grantaire ammetterebbe mai volontariamente a chiunque — _come vampiro appena trasformato_ era decisamente da nessuna parte nella fottuta lista. Eppure, pensa Grantaire, mentre Enjolras continua a nascondere gli occhi, Enjolras _si è_ presentato. È venuto qui, da Grantaire, e il minimo che Grantaire possa fare è _essere_ effettivamente qui.

Fruga nelle tasche per prendere il suo telefono e digita un messaggio veloce per Combeferre.

_Vieni presto è E_

La risposta giunge quasi all’istante. _Sto arrivando._

Combeferre non è di natura una persona notturna quindi dev’essere rimasto alzato ad aspettare Enjolras. A Grantaire si chiude lo stomaco a pensarci: il paziente Combeferre sveglio così da poter essere la chiamata di emergenza di Enjolras ed Enjolras fuori dio sa dove con i denti di qualcuno nella sua gola.

Adesso che almeno non sarà solo per sempre in una stanza con un vampiro inquieto come un idiota che non ha mai visto un film horror, Grantaire si distanzia cautamente di un passo dalla porta. “Ok,” dice. “Adesso mi avvicino, ok? Te lo dico solo così puoi, non so, trattenere il respiro o qualcosa. Facciamo che— è sufficiente che uno solo di noi guardi la morte in faccia stanotte e chiaramente è il tuo turno.”

Enjolras non si muove. Grantaire lo prende come un buon segno e continua, facendo un altro passo verso di lui al centro della stanza. Continua a parlare, più per indicare la sua posizione che per altro. “E ovvio che ho un buon odore. Chi potrebbe resistere questo delicato aroma?” Si sta avvicinando a Enjolras. “Mmm, cibo cinese e tempere. Che combinazione.”

Grantaire si ferma a un paio di passi di distanza. “Ok,” dice di nuovo. “Come va? Ti senti...” scopre i denti anche se Enjolras ancora non lo guarda, “... mordace?”

Più lentamente di quanto Grantaire preferirebbe in questa situazione, Enjolras scuote la testa.

“Dobbiamo darti una pulita,” gli dice Grantaire. “Il sangue—” Si interrompe, ripensandoci. Chi dice _sangue_ ai neo-morsi? Gli idioti, ecco chi. Gli idioti, i masochisti, e Grantaire, che sta dimostrando di essere entrambi. Fa invece un gesto verso Enjolras. “Tutto questo non è d’aiuto.”

Enjolras lascia cadere la mano. Grantaire aspetta ed Enjolras finalmente alza lo sguardo.

“Va bene,” dice.

Grantaire espira sollevato. “Il bagno è di là,” dice, indicandolo. “Non puoi mancarlo, è l’unica porta.”

Enjolras va dove Grantaire ha indicato. Il bagno di Grantaire è così piccolo che potrebbe lavarsi le mani nel lavandino mentre fa la doccia se volesse. La stanza è a malapena larga abbastanza da consentirgli di allargare le braccia e alcune mattine la trova un po’ stretta anche lui, quando i postumi della sbornia rendono difficile la coordinazione. Non c’è proprio spazio per due adulti lì dentro a meno che non siano disposti ad essere _davvero_ intimi e Grantaire fa del suo meglio per non essere così vicino ad Enjolras in circostanze normali, cioè, quelle in cui la possibilità che Enjolras voglia squarciagli la gola è metaforica invece che terribilmente, brutalmente, letterale.

Ma Enjolras si sta muovendo lentamente e ha a malapena detto una parola da quando è arrivato e Grantaire non sa se sarà in grado di togliersi il sangue di dosso senza — beh, qualunque cosa potrebbe fare, a se stesso o a Grantaire, Grantaire decisamente non la vuole sulla coscienza. O sul suo bagno, a essere onesto, perché gli piace pulire quanto gli piacciono i sensi di colpa.

Grantaire raddrizza le spalle e segue Enjolras.

L’odore di sangue è più forte una volta che sono entrambi stipati nella stanzetta. È opprimente anche per Grantaire, che si è tagliato radendosi qui dentro più di una volta e che non sta al momento provando la nascita di una dipendenza richiamata dall’innegabile presenza del suo oggetto. Vede quando Enjolras ne viene colpito, vede suo volto bianco e teso diventare sofferente. E affamato.

“Oh,” esala Enjolras, voltandosi del tutto verso Grantaire per la prima volta stanotte. I suoi occhi sono ad un tratto molto scuri, le pupille enormi e bramose. Si fa in avanti, muovendosi nel modo fluido e persuasivo che ai bambini viene insegnato a riconoscere, a temere. “Grantaire.”

Il panico colpisce finalmente Grantaire. Lo ha tenuto a bada dal momento in cui ha visto Enjolras dall’altro lato della porta ma ora esso colpisce tanto implacabilmente quanto ognuna delle creature morse che vagano per le strade a mezzanotte. Enjolras si avvicina e Grantaire scatta, spingendo via Enjolras con una forza che dev’essere solo adrenalina, allungando disperatamente una mano verso il rubinetto della doccia e aprendo bruscamente l’acqua.

Il suono dell’acqua che colpisce il pavimento pare il rintocco delle campane che salutano il mattino, un chiaro e presente segnale che la notte è finita e il pericolo è passato.

Enjolras è immobile sotto la doccia come se fosse stato trasformato in pietra. Grantaire lo osserva, cauto, contando tutti i respiri in cui Enjolras non scatta di nuovo in avanti, in cui l’acqua scorre più e più priva di sangue e Enjolras non si muove come se stesse cacciando qualcosa che può facilmente ferire. L’aria ha un odore più pulito con la doccia accesa e il piccolo bagno sembra meno opprimente. Grantaire sta tremando, si rende conto, mentre il vapore comincia a riempire la stanza. Sta tremando e questo non giova a nessuno di loro.

Cautamente, sempre osservando Enjolras, Grantaire ruota il rubinetto della doccia sul freddo. Enjolras inala bruscamente quando la temperatura cambia ed è come se il suono rompesse un incantesimo; trema, bagnato fradicio ora, e sembra di nuovo abbastanza umano che Grantaire si sente abbastanza sicuro da staccarsi dal muro piastrellato, da prendere una delle mani insanguinate di Enjolras.

“Non guardare,” ordina a Enjolras, fiero che la sua voce rimanga ferma. “Ti piacerà solo, ne sono certo, e poi dove andremo a finire?”

Enjolras annuisce e distoglie lo sguardo.

Qualunque siano le sue opinioni al riguardo, Grantaire deve guardare. Deve guardare se stesso strofinare il sangue dalle dita di Enjolras, vedere le proprie mani incallite dai pennelli stringere quelle di Enjolras mentre la doccia sgorga inesorabile su di loro, come una benedizione. Grantaire stringe i denti e non permette a se stesso di pensarci, non si ferma finché il lavoro non è fatto e le mani di Enjolras sono il più pulite che può.

“Come va?” chiede Grantaire, cercando di sembrare più allegro che può. “Sono al sicuro?”

La risposta è ovviamente _no_ , è ovvio che non è al sicuro, si trova da solo in una piccola stanza insieme a una persona morsa che è visibilmente al limite del proprio autocontrollo per la prima volta, ma se Enjolras dice che lo è allora Grantaire si fida di lui. Il suo istinto di autoconservazione è sempre stato incredibilmente scarso quando si tratta di Enjolras.

Enjolras annuisce di nuovo. “Sei al sicuro,” dice, le prime parole che è riuscito a dire da quando è stato colpito dall’acqua e ha smesso un po’ di assomigliare a un lupo durante la prima notte di luna piena. L’acqua scorre lungo il collo di Enjolras in rivoletti rossi di sangue, tanto copiosamente che anche a questa distanza Grantaire non riesce a intravedere la ferita da morso che vi è sotto.

“Va bene,” dice Grantaire, abbozzando un barlume di sorriso. “Ti credo.” Prende un respiro, ha bisogno di farsi coraggio per la prossima parte. Non è il potenziale pericolo mortale ad essere il problema, per quanto vorrebbe che lo fosse. “La prossima parte è la più difficile,” dice, e fa un passo avanti.

Ora è abbastanza vicino da poter sentire il petto di Enjolras che sale e scende quando respira, da sentire il modo in cui il suo respiro diventa cauto e misurato quando Grantaire si avvicina.

“Tranquillo,” lo ammonisce Grantaire, e quando sposta da un lato il colletto di Enjolras, Enjolras fa d’improvviso un respiro ansimante.

Grantaire indietreggia immediatamente, mani in alto. “Oh Dio, cosa c’è? Senti di nuovo il mio odore?”

Enjolras scuote la testa, lentamente. Fa tutto lentamente da quando è arrivato, come se dovesse usare il suo pieno autocontrollo per ogni movimento, combattendo contro qualcosa di primitivo e istintivo. Nelle prime settimane del suo periodo di recupero anche Grantaire si sentiva così, come se ogni singolo istante in cui non ricorreva all’alcol fosse qualcosa che doveva lottare per guadagnarsi. Cavolo, a volte si sente ancora così. Non riesce a immaginare come sarebbe combattere quel richiamo se fosse una parte profonda e irremovibile di sé quando è l’inestinguibile sete di sangue dei morsi.

“Bisogna che ti leviamo quel sangue dalla gola,” spiega Grantaire. “Ti sta solo rendendo la situazione più difficile. Posso farlo io, se vuoi, oppure...”

Enjolras si porta le mani alla gola. Chiude le dita in maniera protettiva su un lato del suo collo e Grantaire capisce che quello dev’essere il punto in cui è stato morso. Si chiede che sensazione si provi, se gli abbia fatto male allora, se gli faccia ancora male adesso.

“Ti fa male?” chiede senza riflettere, prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Enjolras lo guarda e Grantaire elabora. “Sai,” dice, gesticolando con una mano in una maniera che, per lui, comunica _i tuoi nuovi segni di dentate sul collo_ ma per Enjolras probabilmente no. “La tua… cosa… sul collo.”

Cosa sul collo. Grantaire è un cazzo di esperto di eloquenza stanotte.

Enjolras annuisce di nuovo, la bocca tesa in una linea rigida. Deve fargli davvero male, pensa Grantaire, sorpreso come se fosse lui a stare sotto la doccia gelida, se Enjolras lo ammette così facilmente. O quello, o pensa che il dolore sia più facile da ammettere rispetto alla verità.

Tutti vengono a sapere le storie quando diventano grandi abbastanza. Il morso del vampiro non è piacevole solo per il vampiro, o così dicono, e Grantaire ha decisamente visto la sua quota di pessime parodie porno con finti Dracula perché ha una connessione internet veloce e una curiosità ancora più veloce. Grantaire mantiene risolutamente lo sguardo al di sopra della cintura. La situazione è già abbastanza caotica senza dover aggiungere nel mix cose tipo feromoni sessuali vampireschi.

“Bisogna solo che ti leviamo il sangue di dosso,” ripete Grantaire, più delicatamente. “Vuoi che io—”

“No,” dice Enjolras, bruscamente. Grantaire sussulta, malgrado se stesso, ed Enjolras pare trafitto da parte a parte. “No,” dice, questa volta più piano. “No, grazie. Ho— Lo faccio io.”

È probabilmente per il meglio ma Grantaire non può evitare di sentirsi — stranamente, masochisticamente — deluso.

“Va bene,” annuisce. “Hai bisogno che io resti qui?”

Enjolras ci pensa. Grantaire resterebbe senza dubbio o esitazione ma più tempo trascorre sotto l’acqua più Enjolras sembra riacquistare lentamente le proprie facoltà, lasciando scorrere via la confusione da sangue e la nuova, sconosciuta sete insieme all’acqua e Grantaire apprezzerebbe non essere nella stessa stanza con un Enjolras bagnato fradicio quando sono le prime ore del mattino e potrebbe fare qualcosa che un Grantaire completamente conscio si troverebbe poi a cercare di dimenticare.

“No,” Enjolras decide, alla fine. “Ma— potresti rimanere vicino?”

“L’appartamento è piccolo,” dice Grantaire, fingendo che non sia niente di che, come se Enjolras gli chiedesse qualcosa tutti i giorni, come se avesse mai sentito Enjolras chiedere qualcosa per sé prima d’ora. “Non è che io abbia altra scelta.”

Grantaire è quasi fuori dalla stanza quando sente Enjolras dire, voce bassa e sincera, a malapena udibile sotto il rumore della doccia, “Grazie.”

Grantaire chiude la porta del bagno e, per la prima volta questa notte, si sente un po’ nauseato.

/ /

Mentre Grantaire aspetta vicino alla porta del bagno e cerca di non sentirsi troppo un individuo losco, gli viene improvvisamente in mente che non si aspettava di avere ospiti. Il dipinto a cui sta lavorando è enorme ed evidente sul suo cavalletto, quelli già terminati appoggiati al muro ad asciugarsi. Non è che Grantaire si imbarazzi a mostrare i suoi lavori, è solo che deve essere preparato e con Enjolras si sente tutt’altro.

Ha appena finito di voltare l’ultimo dipinto quando Enjolras rientra nella stanza. Grantaire si gira velocemente sentendo il rumore dell’apertura della porta e subito vorrebbe averlo fatto con calma anche solo per avere più tempo per piazzare sulla sua faccia un’espressione più neutra di quella che sta mostrando adesso. Enjolras ha lasciato le scarpe e la maglia fradicia in bagno ed è nel monolocale di Grantaire scalzo e spoglio dalla vita in su, con i capelli bagnati che gli gocciolano acqua sulle spalle, sul petto, sulla schiena.

Grantaire non è disperatamente innamorato di Enjolras nonostante quello che piaccia dire ai loro amici ma gli piace, gli piace di più e in modo diverso rispetto agli altri, in un modo che non riesce a spiegare con esattezza. Oltre a quello, è dotato di _occhi_ ed Enjolras è— beh. Enjolras è qualcosa che Grantaire vuole disegnare finché non gli vengono i crampi alla mano e ogni linea è perfetta, un dipinto nel quale Grantaire riempirebbe tutti gli spazi vuoti d’oro.

Deve ammettere che quando pensa cose del genere Grantaire capisce perché i suoi amici pensino che lui si stia struggendo ma sono passate le tre del mattino ed Enjolras è mezzo nudo nella stessa stanza in cui si trova il letto di Grantaire, quindi crede di poter essere perdonato, solo per stavolta.

Grantaire non ha dormito abbastanza per essere quello responsabile in questa conversazione. Tuttavia, Combeferre non è ancora arrivato ed Enjolras è probabilmente impegnato a gestire la sua recente trasformazione in vampiro quindi, sfortunatamente per tutti, Grantaire non ha scelta.

“Com’è andata?” chiede Grantaire, quando si rende conto che nessuno di loro due ha ancora detto niente, e spera che non sembri che stia chiedendo se Enjolras si è fatto una sega nella doccia di Grantaire. Presumibilmente nessuno di loro due ha bisogno di avere a che fare con quel pensiero in aggiunta a tutto il resto.

“È stato d’aiuto,” dice Enjolras. Appare strofinato a fondo, quasi escoriato, e non sembra più tanto uno che combatte con se stesso per mantenere il controllo su ogni sua parola. “Grazie,” dice, di nuovo. “Lo apprezzo.”

Grantaire non sa cosa rispondere a questo. C’è una sua felpa sul divano, almeno relativamente pulita, e la porge a Enjolras.

“Tieni,” dice, al posto di qualcos’altro. “Prenderai freddo.“

Quando Enjolras se la mette, Grantaire scorge il morso per la prima volta. È brutto, esattamente sul punto in cui la gola si connette alla spalla, lacerato come se Enjolras avesse lottato contro i denti nella sua carne. Lascerà cicatrici, si vede, e serie. Non distoglie lo sguardo abbastanza velocemente; quando Enjolras emerge dalla felpa, i capelli arruffati, vede Grantaire guardarlo. Il suo volto si irrigidisce.

Iniziano entrambi a parlare nello stesso momento.

“Non ti chiederò—,” inizia a dire Grantaire, proprio mentre Enjolras dice, “Suppongo che vorrai sapere—”

Si interrompono entrambi.

“Prima tu,” dice Grantaire. Sembra inevitabile, dopotutto.

Enjolras dice, storcendo la bocca, “Suppongo che vorrai sapere cos’è successo.”

“No, dio,” dice Grantaire subito. “Non se non vuoi dirmelo.” Fa una pausa. “Poi, so già come finisce la storia, quindi. Perché soffermarsi sulla parte di mezzo? Sarebbe noioso.”

“Grazie,” dice di nuovo Enjolras, un po’ teso.

Grantaire annuisce. “Serio, non è un problema. Chi sono io per voltare le spalle a un amico che ha bisogno alle due del mattino? È successo anche a me. So come ci si sente quando la porta non si apre.”

Enjolras sembra non sapere come rispondere, il che è nuovo.

Cala un silenzio strano. È la prima volta che Enjolras si trova nell’appartamento di Grantaire e Grantaire è improvvisamente conscio dei contenitori da asporto che non ha ancora buttato, il bucato che non è stato fatto, il modo in cui Enjolras lancia un’occhiata al bidone del riciclo del vetro. È vuoto, Grantaire lo sa, non beve una goccia da mesi ma ciò nonostante si sente arrossire debolmente.

Dice la prima cosa che gli viene in mente giusto per distogliere l’attenzione. “Ehi, comunque, ho mandato un messaggio a Combeferre e sta arrivando— cosa? Cos’è quella faccia?”

“Sta venendo qui?” Grantaire non si era accorto che Enjolras si fosse rilassato fino ad adesso, vedendo Enjolras inquieto e preparato, tutti i muscoli tesi in una posa difensiva.

“Sì, è quello che ho detto. Cosa? Non vuoi che venga?”

Enjolras gli volta bruscamente le spalle e comincia percorrere la stanza avanti e indietro. “No, certo che no,” dice.

Grantaire rimane dov’è, tenendo cautamente d’occhio Enjolras. “Perché?”

“Pensi che io voglia che lui sappia di questo?” Enjolras si ferma di scatto, irato. “Pensi che io voglia che lui sappia _cosa ho fatto_?”

Grantaire pensa, _cosa_ hai _fatto_ , ma si morde la lingua. È il primo a provocare Enjolras in circostanze normali ma perfino lui deve ammettere che c’è un tempo e luogo giusto per certe cose e questo chiaramente non lo è.

Si limita ad alzare le spalle. “Non è che tu possa nasconderglielo per molto,” gli fa notare. “Vivete insieme.”

Il viso di Enjolras si contorce di rabbia. Sotto gli occhi di Grantaire, i denti di Enjolras diventano affilati.

Grantaire fa velocemente un passo indietro, mettendo le mani in alto. “Ehi,” dice, “o anche no, vabbé. La scelta è assolutamente tua. Nessuno ti costringe a uscire dalla bara. Per così dire.” Esita, osservando lo sguardo truce di Enjolras. “Siamo a posto? Potremmo magari darci un taglietto con le zannette?”

Enjolras lo guarda perplesso.

Grantaire fa un cenno verso la propria bocca, mostrando i denti in un’approssimazione di zanne. “Non mi sento estremamente al sicuro mentre sei lì che fai tipo Nosferatu.”

“Non—” Enjolras si interrompe. Corruccia la fronte e, lentamente, molto lentamente, i suoi denti tornano normali. “Non me n’ero reso conto,” dice.

“Spero bene di no,” dice Grantaire.

Enjolras annuisce, rigidamente. “È tutto ancora molto nuovo,” dice. “Si sta dimostrando più difficile di quanto—” si interrompe. Grantaire si chiede come avrebbe terminato quella frase. Più difficile di quanto volesse? Prevedesse? Di quanto sperasse?

“Ehi,” dice Grantaire, quando Enjolras resta in silenzio, “E allora non sai ancora come gestirlo — ci arriverai. Sono passate quante, un paio d’ore da quando ti hanno morso? Nessuno si aspetta che tu sia subito un esperto di ‘sta roba. Neanche tu.” Si ferma, valutando i rischi di quello che vuole dire e poi pensa, _fanculo_. “È per questo che dovresti dirlo a Combeferre.”

“ _Grantaire_.” Enjolras fa un passo impetuoso verso di lui ma indietreggia, alzando le mani, quando anche Grantaire si tira indietro. “Scusa,” dice, immediatamente. “Scusami.”

Grantaire deve attendere un attimo che il cuore smetta di rimbalzargli nel petto prima di poter rispondere. “Visto?” dice. “Fai progressi. Se ci riesci con me ci puoi sicuramente riuscire con Combeferre.” Sorride. “Non è neppure lontanamente fastidioso quanto me, tanto per cominciare.”

Enjolras sta di nuovo camminando avanti e indietro. È stranamente snervante vederlo così taciturno.

“Ci sono persone che possono aiutarti, sai,” dice Grantaire. “Cioè, so che lo sai. Conosci _tutte_ le associazioni per l’assistenza ai morsi, per l’amor di Dio. La situazione non dev’essere per forza così difficile.”

“Invece sì!” sbotta Enjolras.

“Perché?” gli urla Grantaire.

Ora sì che ci siamo. Per quanto sia pericoloso — provocare i _neo-morsi_ , Cristo, Grantaire è fortunato a non essere ancora cibo per vampiri — Grantaire si sente più rilassato di quanto si sia sentito da quando ha udito bussare alla porta. Questo è un terreno familiare, è normale. Il botta e risposta, le voci alzate, il fremito di tensione nell’aria — è come l’elettricità nell’aria prima di una tempesta.

“Perché _lavoro per loro_!” urla Enjolras, rosso di collera. “Ho passato la mia _vita_ a combattere per l’uguaglianza per i morsi. È tutto ciò di cui scrivo da _anni_. Cosa penseranno se mi presento adesso a chiedere aiuto?”

“Enjolras,” dice Grantaire, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono pacato. “Non vedo che problema ci sia con l’aspettarsi di essere trattato come tratteresti gli altri.”

Enjolras lo guarda come se avesse due teste. Tale è la forza del disprezzo di Enjolras che, a volte, Grantaire sente di dover controllare che non sia così.

“Sembrerò _debole_ ,” sbotta Enjolras. “Chi ascolterà ciò che ho da dire se pensano che io parli solo di me stesso?”

Grantaire vacilla sorpreso. “Wow, ok,” dice. “Ti ascolti mai quando parli? La sopravvivenza del mondo non dipende dalle tue parole. Le cose cambieranno se cambieranno e il fatto che tu sia—” si ferma, ma persiste, “ _morso_ non farà una virgola di differenza.”

“Certo che la farà!” Enjolras, per la prima volta stanotte, appare veramente selvaggio, quel particolare tipo di ferocia umana che lo accende come un cazzo di faro. Quando Grantaire immagina Enjolras, pensa a lui così, combattivo e focoso. “Posso cambiare le cose solo se gli altri ascoltano.”

“Ti ascolteranno se _li farai ascoltare_ ,” insiste Grantaire. “Non posso credere di dover essere io a dirtelo. Che ti è _successo_?”

L’attimo in cui le parole gli escono di bocca, vorrebbe rimangiarsele.

Enjolras fa un’orribile risata. “Lo sai cosa mi è successo,” dice. “L’hai visto.”

Improvvisamente, forzatamente, Grantaire ricorda l’orrendo morso che si cela sotto al colletto della maglia di Enjolras, con i margini strappati non ancora in via di guarigione. È stato lacerato questa notte, pensa Grantaire. Qualcuno ha affondato di denti in lui e l’ha dilaniato e poi lui è venuto da Grantaire.

Per qualche ragione, quando era sanguinante e scosso, Enjolras è venuto da Grantaire.

Grantaire si costringe a fare un respiro. “Hai ragione,” dice. Gli lancia un sorriso, più tenero questa volta. “Spero che te lo sia goduto, perché non lo dirò un’altra volta.”

“Io non ci scommetterei,” dice Enjolras. Solleva un sopracciglio. “Ma mi assicurerò di tenere caro il ricordo, nel caso.”

Per un attimo, stando lì in piedi quasi ai lati opposti della stanza, è come se non stesse succedendo nulla di inusuale. Sembra così semplice, così naturale, che loro due si accendano a vicenda.

Enjolras sembra voler dire qualcos’altro, gli angoli della bocca rilassati in un’espressione più mite, ma poi il suo corpo si irrigidisce tutto e indietreggia fino in fondo alla stanza. “Combeferre è qui,” sussurra.

Grantaire quasi gli chiede se è sicuro ma Enjolras sta premendo forte le mani contro il muro dietro di lui come se stesse cercando un freno e le sue pupille sono dilatate, enormi e scure. Grantaire si rende conto con nauseante rapidità che avendo chiamato Combeferre per la propria sicurezza, ha trascinato qualcun altro nella mischia.

Si precipita verso la porta e chiude di nuovo a chiave, proprio mentre Combeferre bussa.

Dall’altra parte della stanza, Enjolras ringhia.

“Grantaire?” chiama Combeferre.

Grantaire getta uno sguardo alle sue spalle. Enjolras si regge come se si stesse sforzando a sostenere un peso troppo grande per lui, respirando affannosamente, e Grantaire allunga una mano verso di lui, dice, “Ehi, ehi, va tutto bene. Non lo farò entrare.” Si ferma. “Lo sai che devo dirgli qualcosa, vero? Non starà lì fuori ad aspettare se sa che non stai bene. Come ognuno di noi.”

Le pupille di Enjolras sono dilatate, enormi e scure come quelle di un animale di notte. “Diglielo, allora,” dice. “Ma non farlo entrare.” Esitando solo un momento, aggiunge, a denti stretti: “Per favore.”

“Certo,” dice Grantaire, di riflesso. “Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno.”

/ /

Combeferre, bisogna riconoscerglielo, rimane dov’è quando Grantaire si infila nel corridoio, aprendo la porta appena quanto basta per passarci attraverso e certamente non abbastanza da lasciare intravedere nulla.

“Sta bene?” esige Combeferre, non appena Grantaire compare.

“No,” dice Grantaire, e poi immediatamente se lo rimangia, “Voglio dire sì, _sì_ , dio, non è come pensi, sta bene.”

Combeferre sbuffa con frustrazione. “Allora cosa, Grantaire?”

Grantaire esita. Sono passate le tre del mattino e Combeferre lo dimostra, con le borse sotto agli occhi, le grinze nei vestiti. Grantaire pensa ad Enjolras scivolare verso la scioltezza di movimenti di un predatore, il suo consueto strenuo vigore trasformato invece in un fascino scaltro, insidioso, al quale lui continua a ribellarsi.

Chiude a chiave la porta dietro di sé, e racconta tutto a Combeferre.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice originale:
> 
> Trigger warnings: un po' di sangue & violenza perché ci sono vampiri. Si parla di passato alcolismo e sensazioni provocate dalla dipendenza. Si parla di recupero/guarigione.
> 
> Potete trovarmi anche su [tumblr](http://mooging62.tumblr.com/) se voleste assistere alla mia lenta discesa nello stupido abisso di emozioni di 'sti due innamorati.
> 
> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> Se la traduzione vi è piaciuta, mi raccomando andate a mettere kudos sulla fic originale ([link qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094670))!


End file.
